Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a field of display technology, in particular, to a method of preparing a display panel, a display panel prepared by the method and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the widely used displays. The liquid crystal display generally comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate which are assembled into an assembly, and a liquid crystal layer provided between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate has a display region in which a plurality of thin film transistors are disposed. The thin film transistors are connected to respective control electrodes, in this way, scanning signals and data signals are introduced by the control electrodes so as to control the deflection of the liquid crystal, thereby allowing or not allowing light to be transmitted and controlling an amount of the transmitted light. A control circuit for introducing the signals to the control electrodes is typically disposed in a non-display region of the array substrate.
Meanwhile, in order to anchor the liquid crystal in an initial angle, alignment layers are provided in the display regions of both the array substrate and the color filter substrate, respectively. An existing method of preparing the alignment layer of the array substrate typically comprises: coating polyimide material on the display region of the array substrate, and then aligning the coated polyimide material with cotton cloth or fiber cloth so as to form an alignment layer. The Applicant has found that there are at least the following problems in the prior art: in order to ensure a region where a control circuit is located is exposed, the polyimide material is typically coated on only the display region of the array substrate, and then the alignment layer is formed through an alignment process. However, due to a limitation of the coating process, some defects occur in the alignment material at an interface between the display region and the non-display region, correspondingly, a surface of the alignment material at the interface is easily damaged during the alignment process, so that a notable rubbing mura may be produced around the interface. The rubbing mura in the alignment layer may cause ripples to be produced in a display image, thereby affect a display effect adversely.
Therefore, a problem to be solved at present is to design a configuration or a method which allows the alignment layer in the display panel to have less rubbing mura or even no rubbing mura so as to improve the display effect.